


Distracted

by impiarum



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saving the world can wait...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osingmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osingmuse/gifts), [psychobarfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychobarfly/gifts).



Thor's hard and Loki's willing...

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
